Emmy's Tale
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Emmy is a girl with a secret. She's a werewolf. She is orphaned and alone until she is adopeted by a certain Marauder who shares her secret.
1. The Bite

**This is going to be a sort of prequel to introduce my OC, Emmy. I'm aiming for about five chapters on this one. (I know, a five chapter prequel. You're probably thinking "Prequels are like…one chapter.") But anyway, enjoy!**

**The Bite**

Emmy Patterson was asleep in her bed. It was nearing midnight and the moon shone bright and full through the window. The ten year old girl's parents were asleep down the hall. No one was aware of the man lurking outside until it was far too late.

The door unlocked with a click and a tall, cloaked figure entered. He walked swiftly up the stairs and found the room he was looking for. He opened the door slowly to see a small girl staring at him, terror etched on her face. She tried to scream but found it to be impossible.

The stranger lunged forward and clamped a hand over Emmy's mouth, stifling whatever noise she could have made. His smile was cold and cruel.

And then he did something rather strange that Emmy had not been expecting: He bit her.

The pain was unbearable. Emmy felt something hot and wet running down her neck, clinging to her auburn curls. She held her hand over the bite, trying to stop it bleeding. She was screaming loudly as the strange man tried to climb out through the window.

Seconds later, her parents arrived in the room. As soon as she thought she was safe, the man, whom Emmy had just realized was hardly a man at all, leapt across the room and slashed at her parents with what appeared to be a long set of claws. They screamed and Emmy screamed even louder. She knew what this was.

A werewolf. And not just any werewolf. Fenrir Greyback. He had been quite notorious for biting children back when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still alive.

He left without a single glance behind him. Emmy was alone. Her parents were dead. She cried.

With nowhere to go, Emmy went to the first place she could think of: The Burrow. Her family had been friends with the Weasleys for as long as she could remember. She was sure they could help her.

After several strange looks (not many ten year olds travel by themselves) and boarding a few trains, she finally arrived within walking distance of the Burrow.

She was invited in by a very concerned Mrs. Weasley who sat her down and began making soup, tea and biscuits for her. She told Mrs. Weasley what had happened as she ate. She showed her the bite on her neck which was beginning to heal. Mrs. Weasley looked rather frightened.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest. You can stay in Fred and George's room if you'd like. They've got room." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, though she was obviously holding back tears.

Emmy ran up the stairs to the twins' room. She was tired. More tired than she could comprehend. She knocked on the door and was greeted by two red headed boys, identical to the last freckle.

"Emmy?" They said in unison.

"Hi." She said, her eyes already closing. "Your mum said I could," she yawned "stay here?"

"Uh, sure." Fred said as Emmy slumped against the door frame. They led her into the room to which a third bed had been added for her. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Review cos reviews are important! I read and respond to all of them!**


	2. Someone Who Understands

**The update is here! On the same day? Wow!**

**Someone Who Understands**

When Emmy awoke the next morning she saw Fred and George sleeping across the room. George seemed to have had quite the adventure that night because his blankets were strewn across the floor and half of his body was hanging off the side of the bed. Fred, on the other hand, was curled under the covers with only his bright red hair visible. Convinced they were asleep, Emmy tiptoed quietly to the door and out to the bathroom.

She stopped on the landing. There were voices downstairs. One of them was Mrs. Weasley but the other she didn't recognize. They spoke in hushed, whispery tones.

"She's got nowhere to go, Remus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What is it you think I can do?" The other voice replied.

"She's…well, she's got the same…uh, _condition_." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to find the right words.

"Alright. Whenever she wakes up."

"Thank you, Remus."

Emmy stood frozen on the spot. She knew they were talking about her. Her hand reached up to touch the healing wound on her neck. This man shared her condition?

She pretended to have just woken up as she trudged down the stairs, executing a convincing fake yawn.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Her voice was anxious. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the man sitting at the table.

Emmy sat down across from him.

"Hello. You must be Emmy." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Uh, yes." She answered.

"Remus Lupin." He said extending a hand.

She took it hesitantly.

"Molly tells me you've had an unfortunate encounter with Fenrir Greyback, is that right?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes." She said, moving her long hair to cover up the bite mark.

"I did too…when I was half your age."

Emmy stared at him. So he _did_ share her condition.

"You mean…you're a…you know…werewolf?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

His smile vanished. "At first. Less as it goes along." He grimaced. "But that's why I'm here. Molly told me your parents…"

Emmy nodded quickly.

"And you need somewhere to stay, no?"

She nodded again.

"Would you be willing to stay with someone who understands? Someone who can help?"

She considered this offer for a moment. She had no home and no family. It was better to be with someone who could understand her current issue than to be around someone who might get hurt. She didn't know him but he seemed nice and Mrs. Weasley trusted him.

She fixed her dark brown eyes on him. "Okay."

**Reviewsies please! They're quite appreciated and helpful!**


	3. New Home, New Life

**I bestow upon you…the update. :)**

**New Home, New Life**

After some discussion over breakfast, it was decided that Emmy would stay with Remus Lupin. She didn't know anything about him other than his name and the fact that he too was a werewolf. Needless to say she was a little frightened.

Once she finished saying goodbye to Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley, she and Remus went out into the yard and prepared to apperate.

"I've never apperated before." Emmy said nervously.

"It's a bit of an odd feeling." He said with a smile.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's a bit…" They disappeared with a _pop_. "…Like that."

Emmy's face was pale. She looked ready to be sick.

"That's…that's horrible. Why would anyone want to…" She trailed off, abandoning her sentence and running to the nearest bush to vomit.

Remus followed behind her, conjuring up a glass of water for her to drink. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and accepted the glass gratefully.

"Sorry." She said, feeling that she'd only been here a total of three minutes and was already making a bad impression.

"It's all right. It happens to most people their first time." He reassured her as the set off down the dusty dirt road.

They approached a small house at the end of the road. It was old but had a pleasant feel about it, like an antique. The garden was neat and well-kept and the place had an overall sense of comfort to it. Emmy loved it.

"Well, here we are. It's not all that much, but it's home."

"It's perfect." She smiled.

They walked inside and carried Emmy's trunk upstairs to a small bedroom. The room looked out into the woods surrounding the house. Sunlight streaked through the window and filled the room with a soft glow. Remus set the trunk down at the end of the bed.

"This will be your room. There's a bathroom down the hall. I'll leave you to unpack and everything." He said, making for the door.

"Um, you don't have to leave. It's not like there's a whole lot of unpacking to do. I don't have much stuff." She said, opening her trunk to show that this was indeed true.

He turned around. They both looked at the floor awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"So…uh, how did you handle being a…you know…at school?" Emmy asked quietly.

"Good friends and a reasonably well-drawn map." He said with a look that told Emmy he was quite serious.

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course." And with that he launched into a story that recounted a bit more than he'd ever told anyone.

**A/N: I have an odd feeling this is going to be more than five chapters because I'm getting kind of (a lot) into it and I have lots of ideas for stuff. But I'm sure you don't mind. :) **

**Review, my children! (I'm a special snowflake.)**


	4. Good Friends and a Map

**I skipped a day…shame on me. But here it is!**

**A/N: For the purposes of my story, Peter Pettigrew does not exist right now because I don't like him. Also everything in **_**italics **_**is part of the story being told although not in the format of Lupin actually telling the story…if that makes sense to anyone but myself.**

**Good Friends and a Map**

"_You've had to miss another detention, haven't you Padfoot?" James said, teasing his friend._

"_Wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius replied with a smile._

"_You really shouldn't have done that. You'll just get in trouble again." Remus said looking at the other two._

_Sirius glared. "We're helping you."_

"_I know. Thank you." Remus smiled._

_The three boys made their way down the sloping lawn to the Whomping Willow. James prodded a knot at the base of the tree which immobilized it. They clambered through the secret passage entangled in the roots and made their way silently to the Shrieking Shack. _

_Once they reached the end of the passage, the sat on the wooden floor and waited in the semi-darkness. No one spoke for a while but the air was full of a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife._

"_It's going to be okay." Said Sirius reassuringly, looking at Remus._

"_Yeah, I guess." He mumbled back, staring at the floor._

"_Moony, we'll change fast enough. Promise." James said._

"_I just don't want…"_

"_We know."_

_The moon was starting to become visible from behind the clouds. Remus looked out the window and then at his friends who were smiling at him encouragingly. They were very brave. No one else would have bothered to become animagi to make sure he wasn't alone when he changed. They really were the best friends he could have asked for._

"So they learned to be animagi just for you?" Emmy said in awe.

"Yes." Remus replied with a smile.

"So what happened?"

_Moonlight shone through the dirty window. Where Sirius and James had just been now stood a shaggy black dog and a stag who were guarding the door. And where Remus had just been now stood a werewolf who snarled viciously at the other two animals. Padfoot and Prongs stood their ground as the wolf advanced on them. And even though the wolf was in control, Remus fought it and backed down._

"They sound like really good friends." Emmy said quietly.

"They were the best friends I've ever had." He smiled sadly.

**A/N: I know I didn't mention the map. I'm just quoting Lupin's (my) earlier remark...cos I'm sneaky like that. ;)**


	5. First Time's a Charm

**I've got this story planned through chapter nine…but there's going to be more after that. I'm going to be busy this week so don't be angry if I can't get it all written really fast. So without further ado: UPDATE! **

**First Time's a Charm**

It had been a little over a month since Remus had told Emmy his story. They had celebrated Emmy's eleventh birthday on July third. Nothing fancy, just cake and ice cream. That had also been the day she had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She had been very excited and had owled Fred and George just to make sure they had gotten theirs too. They had and Emmy had talked about it nonstop. That is, until she looked at the calendar that hung on the wall by the door. Tonight was the full moon. The first full moon since she'd been bitten. Her first time as a You-Know-What.

Needless to say she was a little more than nervous. She was sitting next to Remus on the grassy hill in the back yard, holding on to her cup of tea for dear life. While she looked like she was about to faint, he looked quite at ease. She figured years of experience might play a part in that but it still surprised her. She sipped her tea slowly. It wasn't helping.

"Nervous?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Drink that," He said motioning to her tea. "It'll help."

Emmy did as she was told and drank a few more sips of tea. She stared into her cup and then looked quite seriously at Remus.

"Will we change at the same time?"

He pondered this for a moment before answering.

"We might. We might not. I remember changing faster my first time then I do now. It's different, though, for other people."

"What if…what if I change first but I…attack you or something?"

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure it will all go alright."

Emmy smiled a little. She believed him, trusted him. She trained her eyes on the horizon. Dark clouds overcastted the evening sky, shielding them from the moon. She set her empty cup on the grass beside her. She looked right to where Remus sat. She hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

He looked slightly taken aback but managed not to show it when he spoke. "What for?"

"For making sure I wasn't alone the first time I changed. Just like your friends did."

He put an arm around Emmy's shoulders. The clouds broke and the moon shown down upon them.

"Well," Emmy said. "First time's a charm."

**Review my lovelies! (I'm still special.)**


	6. Running

**Sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update! I've been absolutely SWAMPED with homework and have had NO time. Epic fight scene and sadness. (Hopefully…at least that's the goal.) Oh, and sorry it's so short. :P**

**Running**

Moonlight pooled around them. Emmy looked up at Remus and moved away before she could change. Her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't look away from the moon. It called out to her, pulled at the creature within. Moments later, a reddish brown wolf occupied the space where Emmy had just stood.

Nearby, Lupin had also transformed. He looked at the newcomer with an expression of interest. But this didn't last long. Seconds later he growled at her and lunged forward in a full on attack. Emmy darted out of the way just in time, growling just as fiercely. He ran at her again and she darted into the woods.

Emmy ran and Lupin chased her for what seemed like hours. He wasn't used to having someone new in his territory and Emmy's presence was disrupting the entire balance. Soon Emmy was getting tired. Her unadjusted body was not used to this kind of exercise. She slowed down to a jog and was hit at full force by Lupin who had just leapt out of the dense brush.

Pain tore through Emmy's body. She collapsed on the ground and lay unconscious. It would be several hours before she was found.

oOo

"Emmy?" Remus' voice sounded scared. What had he done to her? He ran through the woods trying to find her, praying she was okay.

He saw a small figure curled on the wet leaves under a tree.

"Emmy!" He ran over to her and saw what had happened to her.

Her clothes were soaked in blood and she was unconscious. Several gashes marred her skin. He felt sick. Had he done this to her?

"No." He breathed, staring down at her. He lifted her small frame into his arms and hugged her.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything hurt. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her. She chanced a glance up to see Remus looking quite upset. She hugged him because he looked like he needed it.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She said, still hugging him.

**Well that was less short than I thought it would be but it's still a tiny little thing. Review cos review will allow me to get more than 5 and a half hours of sleep!**


	7. Scars

**Gah! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I have had no time to write and it's thanks to this long weekend that I'm actually getting time!**

**Scars**

Remus lifted Emmy's small form into his arms and carried her through the woods.

"I'm okay you know." Emmy said quietly. "You don't _have_ to carry me."

Remus regarded her with mixed feelings. On one hand, a good dad would make sure to carry his daughter to safety. On the other hand, he was sure Emmy did not think of him as her father so he did as she requested and set her on the ground so she could walk alongside him. She winced slightly as she walked on her sprained ankle but tried to hide this from Remus who was looking at her uncertainly.

"Do you think this is going to scar?" She asked, pointing to the large gash on her arm.

"Probably. It's part of the life. It's not easy being a werewolf. You get strange scars and people tend to ask questions especially at that 'time of the month' as James used to call it."

Emmy laughed but then contemplated what he had just said. "So it's not just on the full moon?"

"No, it is but after a while you wind up feeling horrible for the rest of the week. You get tired from all the late-night wolf-transforming." He said smiling down at her. "Not to mention the cuts and bruises." He added with a grimace.

Lupin rummaged around in his pocket for a moment before producing a chocolate bar which he handed to Emmy. She looked confused.

"Eat it. It'll help." He explained. Emmy did as she was told and unwrapped the chocolate. It was delicious and, as promised, helped immensely.

When they arrived at the back of the house, Remus and Emmy went inside and searched the cabinets for Murlap Essence and bandages. Emmy sat quite still and allowed the Murlap to be applied to her cuts. It stung like needles being stuck into her skin but she knew it would help so she let him work.

Once she was patched up she sat at the table with a cup of hot cocoa and fell asleep. When she woke up, Lupin was carrying her up the stairs to her room. She closed her eyes again and decided she was lucky to have someone as wonderful as Remus to help her through this.

**I'm accidentally on purpose making myself freak out at how adorable Lupin is. So…review and tell me how adorable you think Remus Lupin is. :D**


	8. Diagon Alley

**I'm going to be in the mountains on Thursday…hopefully writing will occur there. And playing with the large black dog from down the hill. Regretfully, it's not Sirius. I'm a little sad about that.**

With Emmy on the mend, it was time to revisit the school supplies list she had received a few days prior. There were many books and things she would need. The one thing she was most excited about was getting her new wand from Ollivander's wand shop. She was more excited for school than she had been for anything else.

"When are we going?" Emmy asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Remus smiled. "We'll go today. Mrs. Weasley is going to take Fred and George today as well. We're going to meet them at Madam Malkin's."

She couldn't sit still the rest of the day until they finally apperated into London and this time, Emmy wasn't sick.

oOo

Emmy soon realized just how wonderful Diagon Alley was. The secret entrance from London into the Leaky Cauldron mesmerized her. Tom the bartender had given her a free glass of lemonade in honor of her first visit.

They walked to Madam Malkin's and started looking at robes. Emmy looked at the new, jet black robes, contemplating them. She moved over to the second hand rack and found some reasonably nice robes. They were just worn enough to make them comfortable without looking too bad. She knew she had many other supplies to buy so she didn't mind if her robes were second hand. Fred and George arrived with some of Bill and Charlie's old robes which they were getting hemmed. Remus and Emmy waited on Mrs. Weasley and the twins. Once they were finished, they all decided Flourish and Blotts was the next stop.

Flourish and Blotts was relatively crowded with witches and wizards who were purchasing books of all sorts. There were many people Emmy's age and she supposed they were also buying school books. Just like her robes, all of Emmy's books were used. She wasn't stupid. She knew Remus Lupin was not rich. She knew he was indeed, quite poor but if she had to be honest, she loved him and didn't want him to have to pay for new and very expensive school supplies. They walked to Ollivanders where Emmy spent over half an hour waving wands around until Ollivander was certain it was the right one.

"The wand chooses the wizard, you know, Miss Patterson." He said with a wink.

Emmy finally found the perfect wand: Twelve inches, oak and unicorn hair. It felt right. The balance was perfect and it performed well.

They stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where Emmy, Fred and George all got huge ice creams made with fudge and caramel. Remus had disappeared, leaving Molly with the three children who were laughing at one of the twin's jokes.

oOo

"Where's Remus?" Asked Emmy after a while.

It was then that she saw him outside, a small smile on his face. In one hand he held a cage. In that cage was possible the cutest barred owl Emmy had ever seen. She handed her ice cream to Fred who finished it off without a second thought and ran outside to admire the beautiful creature.

"I know it's a little late, but happy birthday." He said, handing her the cage.

"She's beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged him.

She carried Sophie the barn owl down the street, admiring her beautiful feathers and large amber eyes.

"She's going to be a busy one." Emmy said looking at the bird.

"And why's that?" Lupin said, happy to see Emmy liked her present.

"Well I'm going to write home every week." She stated as if it were obvious fact.

Lupin smiled to himself. Maybe she would accept him after all.


	9. Goodbyes

**This is gonna be adorable. Prepare yourself.**

**Goodbyes**

Start of term came sooner than Emmy thought it would have. She was so excited she could barley stop talking about it. She did feel a little bit bad though. Every time she brought it up, she saw Remus' smile fade a little. She hated leaving him all alone by himself, especially on the full moon. Every time she looked at him her stomach twisted with guilt knowing he would be left alone to suffer through the lycanthropy alone.

oOo

The journey to Platform 9 ¾ was longer than the journey to Diagon Alley had been. Since they couldn't just appear in the middle of King's Cross Station, they had to apperate a ways away and walk in with all of Emmy's luggage on foot. They finally reached the barrier that stood between platforms 9 and 10. Emmy looked at it for a moment.

"Do we just…go through?"She asked.

Her question was answered by a group of 6th years who ran straight through the barrier and disappeared.

"Oh."

"Ladies first." Remus said, gesturing to the wall.

Emmy started off at a bit of a run, pushing her cart through to the other side. Remus had followed suit. She ran to put her luggage on the train and then ran back off as fast as she could.

"I'm going to write every single week and Sophie is going to fly all of my letters to you and I'm going to tell you how the full moon goes every month. And Fred and George already told me that we're all going to be in Gryffindor. Their whole family is."

Remus smiled, thinking of his friend Sirius Black whose entire family had been in Slytherin but he had been put into Gryffindor.

"Thank you." Emmy said quietly. "Thank you for giving me a place to stay and understanding and-"

But Emmy never got to finish what she was saying. The whistle of the train blew sharply and the students who still stood on the platform raced onto the train.

Emmy's head poked out the window. "Bye dad!" She called out, waving to Remus.

"Bye." The word came out as little more than a whisper. He had never been called 'dad' before. It was a nice sort of feeling and it left him feeling happier than he had felt in ages.

**What'd I tell ya? Pretty flippin' adorable right? Well I thought so. Please review if you have a super huge crush on Remus Lupin. Or, ya know, if you just wanna review. :)**


End file.
